Pathetic Day
by Nettis92
Summary: Sometimes Ginny feels like a pretty pathetic person. She planned to get the most amazing tan ever but the plan sort off backfires on her. How did she end up alone in the Burrow kitchen? Who is to blame? And how will she entertain herself now?


I would love it if you would review. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Though be nice. I _am_ Swedish, so English isn´t my mother tongue but I´ve done my best, along with my beta/expert British translator, whom is adding this sentence to the A/N for her own personal pleasure. :P (Thank you Allergic-To-Sunlight)

None of the characters are mine (but I claim the orange blanket… that one is totally mine). They all belong to J.K Rowling.

**Pathetic Day**

Sometimes I feel like a pretty pathetic person. Like now for example: I am alone in the Burrow's kitchen sulking. There is your first lead to why I am a pathetic person. I am _alone_ in the _Burrow's kitchen_. You see, no one is ever alone in here. The odds of that happening are like zero to one million.

Though Bill and Fleur did find some alone time in here yesterday, doing some rather indecent stuff on the kitchen table. You may think that the kitchen has been evacuated because of Bill and Fleur´s disgusting (okay, I might be seventeen, soon to be eighteen but it is just gross that my brother and my sister-in-law are doing it on the table where we all just had lunch) baby-making business. Tough they were interrupted towards the end by almost the entire family…

Okay I got a little bit off track there. As I said you might think that that's the reason, but no, you're wrong. The reason is the weather, and it's bloody fantastic. Everybody is outside having a blast in the sun and _I´m_ in here. And I totally blame Hermione… and Harry and Teddy. And Ron by the way. It´s like, why not blame him too? He easily feels left out of stuff. It´s not like he´s done something this time, but what do you have brothers for if it´s not to put blame on? And Ron is especially blameable. That is one of the few nice things about him…

Well it all started with Hermione's stupid idea.

"Ginny let´s go sunbathing!"

So Hermione and I put on our bikinis and spread our (actually _really_ _ugly_ orange) blanket on the grass and lay down, enjoying the hot sun transforming us into exotic Brazilian princesses.

While thinking of that sexy tan that I was going get, I dozed off. Hermione and I actually got up really early, only having a quick breakfast before heading out – not eating in the kitchen (we all want to avoid it until mum cleans it at least four more times) – so I´m allowed to be somewhat sleepy.

In the middle of my nap I started to hear this really strange farting sound. Then came a scream and some more farting. When I open my eyes I realise that Ron, Harry and Teddy are here.

First I thought that it was Ron (whom was intruding on mine and Hermione´s blanket) that made the strange farting noise. But just before I opened my mouth to complain about Ron´s nasty behaviour I saw that Harry had some kind of bottle in his hand and that he was trying to get out the last of the sticky white substance that was inside. He was then trying to put that creepy white stuff on Teddy. I was a bit concerned for the kid's well being with that white stuff on. Though Teddy seamed to disagree whit me, he was screaming with delight and rapidly changing his hair colour. Just as the hair is changing from sunny blond to grassy green, Harry scooped him up in his arms, doing that delicious grin of his.

"Harry, what are you putting that icky goo on Teddy?" Through my sleepy mind I get this out off my mouth.

"That 'icky goo'?" He seems rather confused. "Er... Ginny are you talking about the sun lotion?" He adds with a frown on his face and laughter in his voice.

"Sun lotion? Sun… lotion?" I was getting that feeling that you get when it feels like everybody around you thinks you are stupid.

I look at Ron for support, I know he gets this feeling a lot. Or at least he should get it a lot 'cause people around him often think he´s stupid. He seems just as lost as I feel. Okay, sun lotion? What the heck is sun lotion for? There is no such thing as lotion for the sun and if there were I really don´t think you should put it on an innocent child like Teddy. Yeah, that's it! Harry is stupid not me!

"Harry are you totally daft? You might kill him!" With that I got up from the blanket and snatched Teddy from Harry's arms.

"What are you talking about Gin?" As he says that he´s starting to look worried too. Okay, it was probably worries for my mental health. "I just don´t want him to get sunburn…"

"Well then why are you putting sun lotion on him?!"

"So that he _wont_ get sunburned!" I just get the tiniest bit offended that Harry's talking to me as if I were brain-dead.

"Well how is that bloody sun lotion going to help then?" Now I feel quite frustrated, thought Harry looks like some candle just lit up somewhere deep inside his head and he laughs.

"Ginny, it´s a muggle thing. You put it on your skin so it doesn't get burned. And hi, by the way," he took Teddy, whom is rather sticky, away from me and pecks me on the cheek.

"Oh… and hi…" I can´t help the goofy little smile on my lips and I can´t help but feel a bit stupid. "But you shouldn't put muggle stuff on him… that thing probably doesn't even work"

"Yes it does, maybe you should take some yourself. You look a bit red"

"Harry it´s called colour and I wont put that sticky stuff on me" I say with what remains of my dignity.

"Suit yourself. I´m going inside your mum was talking something about pumpkin juice and scrubbing the kitchen table once more." Harry strode off inside with Teddy.

As soon as Harry is safe inside I quickly examined my skin for burn damage. It's actually got a bit of a red tone. But that will probably turn into a nice brown shade in a few hours. As I turn towards the ugly blanket I see that there is no place left for me. On one half there is Hermione and her hair. And on the other there is Ron. Aiming a light kick to his leg, he starts and grumbles crawling out of my heaven in the sun (If you don´t get it, that's the ugly orange blanket).

With the sun once again tenderly stroking my face, I feel that drowsy happiness you only get at times like this. Life´s good and I´m getting a sexy tan.

Okay, all's not well… My brother died a little more than a year ago. But you slowly learn how to deal whit the sorrow and there's a little glimpse of hope in that. Oh… and I saw Bill and Fleur doing it on the kitchen table. The only good thing with that is that they are not doing it there ever again, and that Mum's scrubbing it for dear life. But seeing past that: yeah, life is most serenely good.

Ouch! Ron just kicked me! I angrily throw a look at him and see that he was making himself comfortable in the grass next to me. Okay, I don't know if I should put Ron on the good or the bad side of my life. It´s probably the fact that I have to debate that detail that puts him on the good side. I love my brothers, all of them, but God they can be annoying. Especially Ron. Especially Ron when, the day before, is to blame for the discovery of Bill and Fleur on the kitchen table. Bad images, bad images! Ginny – quick focus on something else!

Nice. Here comes my distraction. Harry and Teddy are back. Oh... and they brought something with them: a dreadful baby hat. Poor Teddy, I bet it´s Mum that made Harry put it on him. She is always saying that babies look cute in anything. I think she´s wrong. But you have to look at the baby pictures of me and Ron to understand that.

When Harry and I have kids I will never dress them in such dreadful things my Mum put me and my brothers in. Never. Nothing could make me do such things. I wonder what I would dress them in…

If I had a girl she wouldn't be wearing all pink stuff, that'd be way to… girlie. But kids puke a lot. I have learned that from experience, which isn´t the best way. Perhaps you won´t care as much when you know that it will be time to pick out a new outfit within an hour. That must have been what happened to mum. When you're on number six and seven you don´t care as much what clothes the kid´s wearing.

Wait! Slow down a bit Ginny!

Sometimes I get a bit ahead of myself. This case is just an example. Like I'm just about to turn eighteen and my boyfriend is just nineteen. I don´t want to have kids right now, but I know that I love Harry and that in the future I'd love to build a family with him. I think that the war opened my eyes to what I really want. It´s not like I had them tight shut before but more like it gave me glasses or something. It´s all so much clearer now. It might be a stupid comparison but that's how it feels, or maybe it is just called growing up. Who knows?

Harry and Teddy seat themselves on the grass in front of me, Ron, Hermione and the blanket. Teddy enthusiastically starts to entertain himself whit ripping up grass from the lawn. Easy way to entertain you, ripping up grass is always a safe card. Go Teddy! Apparently grass destruction doesn´t seem to entertain Harry as much. He takes the grass from Teddys hands. Teddy answer with a loud "Nooo!" and big blaming baby eyes. Harry tells him something about how he shouldn´t destroy "The Weasley's nice lawn" and starts to entertain him with magic tricks instead.

To use the word nice and referring to our lawn is a slight exaggeration. It's looked worse than it does now, but let´s just say that it´s no where near how it looked about two years ago when we hosted Bill and Fleur´s wedding. I´m about to tell him this, but I get distracted.

You see, when you're eighteen, got hormones flying around like crazy in your body and you got your boyfriend sitting right in front of you, things can distract you. I mean like right now when you look at him and have something totally vital to say. In that brief second it takes for your brain to send the talking signals to your mouth the hormones beat it and send signals like: mmm, Harry looks really sexy in that shirt. It actually suits him perfectly. I know he sometimes have a hard time finding clothes that fit him nicely, they are always way to wide or way to short. That´s the way it is when you are skinny. Or thin, like Harry once told George after a 'skinny-joke': "I prefer to cal it thin, it sounds more manly". Well let´s get something straight: Harry being an Auror is something I get a few favours out of. Since Aurors have to be somewhat in shape and since Harry has the most amazing metabolism ever, there's nothing to hide the somewhat muscular perks of the Auror training.

Watching him sitting there right in front of me. It´s like he is trying to mock me. And on top of it all he is playing with Teddy. That´s like the sexiest thing he could do! I swear there's a cave-women inside every girl that feels sexually overwhelmed by the sight of men and children playing together. Yes. That is my own contemplation. I think that there is something deeply rooted inside of me that says 'he is good with kids – pick him and mate quickly'. You will have a good life before you die, stepped on by a mammoth.

all right, maybe this is a slight exaggeration but he does look cute playing with Teddy on this lovely summer day… where I have undoubtedly had way to much sun to be thinking clearly. My hormonal, sun damaged mind starts to broadcast illusions of me and Harry snogging on the blanket (though in my mind it has oddly changed into blue instead of that hideous orange colour and there are no other people nearby).

Perhaps we could do some discreet snogging. I mean Ron and Hermione are, like, asleep. But then there's Teddy. Yeah… that could be a problem. Well, we could just cover his eyes.

Unfortunately there are a few flaws in my ingenious plan. One, the blanket is not blue. Two, Hermione is asleep quite close to me. As an acknowledgement to that thought I feel a painful burn on my right foot when it accidentally bumps into her. Three, it is never going to be a good plan to have a heated snogging session on the grounds of the burrow. The proof of that is last night's incident with Bill and Fleur. Well, looks like I'll have to cope with some casual talking.

"Is this one new?" I say with my eyes squinting through the sun, my arm stretching out to give his shirt a light tug.

`What? Oh, the t-shirt… yeah,' he answers me, with a strange look on his face. As he leans forwards to touch my cheek with his fingertips I understand that it's concern, and when he touches my cheek I understand why he is looking so concerned.

From that moment everything escalated into where I am sitting right now. Alone. In the Burrows kitchen.

The things that followed where mainly me screaming in pain because of my horrific sunburn, Ron making a comment that basically meant that my skin was redder than my hair, Harry assuring me that it wasn't true, Hermione looking guilty and Mum rambling something about me being thoughtless.

So the sexy tan plan kind of backfired. The only bright side I can see now is the fact that Harry actually was telling the truth when he was assuring me that Ron had exaggerated when he said that my skin was as red as my hair. I don't know what I would have done if it really was that red. Mum found some bottle remaining some old skin-cooling potion though, thank you Mum for that one.

The kitchen door opens up and Harry a.k.a my-perfect-distraction-from-the-painful-sunburn, comes in through it. His hair is in its natural messiness, crocked smile, eyes glistering through the glasses and that new bloody sexy shirt. I can´t help the effect he has on me, and now it´s time for distraction. I´m sure Harry will oblige.

I leave my place on the chair I´ve been occupying for about half an hour and seat myself on the table, dangling my legs.

"Hey, handsome. I've been thinking about that shirt…" I say, using my (according to Harry) 'devil' look.

'Well hello Sunburn – no! I meant Sunshine!' he corrects himself when he sees the look I give him. "But what have you been thinking about the shirt?" He asks standing in front of the table, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I was thinking that it looks really good on. But I bet I would look very, very nice tossed away somewhere on the floor." My arm motions towards an invincible spot somewhere behind Harry's back.

"If you say so…?" I answer his question with a nod, 'Well you are very wise…' I put my arms around his neck.

"Yes I am," I state promptly while he kisses my neck.

Snogging is an art form me and Harry take very seriously. It´s like a hobby you never get tired off. While fervently kissing I start to hoist up his shirt over his stomach he gives a playful tug at my short denim shorts.

There is a small voice inside off my head saying that we shouldn't. We can´t do it and be as bad as Bill and Fleur. The much stronger voice is saying that we wouldn't get caught. I think I´m going to listen to the strong voice.

Parting from the current kiss, I lift his shirt over his head. Whit the shirt in one hand and the other in Harry hair, the loud side completely takes over. Harry's hands move from my thighs up towards the hem off my shirt. Screw the smart voice I want to have sex whit my boyfriend on the kitchen table, and I´m going to!

"GINEVRA!" Mum's shrill voice brakes into my heaven. Shit, shit, shit! Think, think, think!

"Er, hi Mum? So … I thought I would help you scrub err the table!" I jumped down from my place on it and Harry nods helpfully to back up my lie. 'I was just explaining to Harry that he could use his shirt. Er... to scrub!'

Yes, sometimes I feel like a pretty pathetic person. Especially when I'm scrubbing a table with Harry's new shirt. We make a pretty pathetic couple since he now joins me in scrubbing the table (but in his case with a sponge).

Yes, I am a part of a pathetic couple and this is a pathetic day. But somehow I find pathetic pretty awesome.


End file.
